thesteamdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Queequeg
Queequeg Queequeg is a Native American sailor, and the sixth member of Codename S.T.E.A.M., being the fifth to join when the team lands in Boston, Massachusetts. Description Queequeg's in game description reads: "Born the prince of an island kingdom, Queequeg decided to see the world before taking the throne. After surviving a terrible struggle against some sort of albino whale, he was lost adrift at sea for weeks before S.T.E.A.M. rescued him. Stoic and powerful, he is a survivor, first and foremost. Milton on Queequeg: "The other day, the Liberty was struck by a bit of turbulence. I was on the observation deck at the time, and I was nearly thrown overboard. Fortunately, Queequeg pinned my coattails to the deck with a harpoon before I knew what was afoot! He is quicker than he seems, that much is certain." Personality Queequeg seems to be a bit arrogant, constantly making quips about how his enemies will fall before him. Though he has a mild arrogance, Queequeg is strong and resilient. Queequeg constantly refers to himself in the third person, and when questioned about his name, he tells Henry, that he has a strange name as well. Appearance Queequeg is a slightly overweight, a Pacific Islander, with tattoos covering his body. He wears a necklace, a sash, but otherwise, nothing else on his upper body. For pants, he wears a pair of green shorts, and a pair of black boots. His hair is kept in a ponytail. Story Queequeg joins the team upon their return to America. Once they land in Boston, Massachusetts, he greets them once they make it inside the army base. Shortly after re-capturing the base, the team recieves a distress call, and sets off for Miskatonic University. Queequeg is present when Starface attacks Randolph Carter and steals his notes. After witnessing the attack, the team sets a course for the White House, where they secure the Necronomicon. Once it is back in their possession, they learn that the aliens are being controlled by The Great Shugguth in the South Pole. After learning of the aliens power source, the team lands to upgrade the Liberty, in order to drill into the South Pole, but they are ambushed. Queequeg helps fend off the ambush, but Lincoln is still fatally wounded in the assault, and they are forced to flee. Dorothy shows up and takes the team to Oz, which has also been invaded. Aiding in taking out the invasion forces, Queequeg and the team are successful, and Lincoln successfully recovers. Upon waking up, Lincoln orders the return to Earth, which upon return, General Grant reveals has been half frozen over. Lincoln begins to drill, using A.B.E while Queequeg and the others are tasked with defending him and seizing the enemies base. They are successful, but Lincoln is forced to sacrifice his life to defeat The Great Shugguth. Queequeg mourns the fallen president, but is happy to see the war finally end. Playstyle Queequeg is nothing short of an extremely long distance tank. As long as there are no obstacles in his path, his Penguin Lobber can travel virtually any distance until it hits its mark. With 190 HP, Queequeg can stand against fairly heavy enemy fire, and fight back, or he can stand on the back lines and deal heavy damage from afar. Abilities Queequeg's weapon is called the "Penguin Lobber." Queequeg fires a small, robotic penguin, that waddles towardss enemies or obstacles, and explodes. The only thing to remember is that when aiming for an enemy, if an obstacle is in the way, the penguin will explode on the obstacle instead. Queequeg's special is called "Harpoon." It is a long range, extremely powerful harpoon shot, that impales multiple enemies and deals somewhat massive damage. Finally, Queequeg's character ability is called "Warrior's Spirit." This is a full team buff, that raises the entire team's attack power. Trivia *Queequeg is based on the Native American crew member from "Moby Dick" of the same name. *The albino whale mentioned in Queequeg's in game description is a reference to Queequeg's character origins. Category:Characters